In biochemical laboratories, radiological medical laboratories, or high-tech factories, exhaust gases generally will be produced during the process of experiments or of manufacturing. The exhaust gases usually contain germs, radioactive materials, or toxic materials. Thereby, the exhaust gases have to be filtered by a filtering system before being exhausted to the atmosphere for avoiding polluting the environment. Accordingly, improvements on the design of air filtering systems have been an important direction of research in recent years.
The basic structure of an air filtering system according to the prior art comprises an intake, an outtake, a housing, and a filter. The outtake and the intake are connected on the opposite sides of the housing; the filter is disposed in the housing, and has an intake surface and an outtake surface opposite to each other. The filter divides the inner space of the housing into a first sampling zone and a second sampling zone. The first sampling zone is formed between the intake and the intake surface; and the second sampling zone is formed between the outtake and the outtake surface. In addition, a ventilator is disposed on the housing in the first sampling zone and in the second sampling zone, respectively.
In order to increase space utilization, air filtering systems are generally disposed in the ceilings. Thereby, when the inspection staffs sample and analyze the air before filtering (in the first sampling zone) and the air after filtering (in the second sampling zone), they have to climb up the stairs and insert a sampling tube into the ventilator for sampling, and then climb down the stairs and send the sample to an analyzer for analysis. Hence, the air filtering systems according to the prior art usually cause inconvenience and danger to inspection staffs.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel air filtering system capable of enhancing inspection convenience, which can avoid inconvenience and danger to inspection staffs caused by climbing up and down the stairs when they are sampling.